


FGO Shorts: Second Opinion

by Hatsage7



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, me writing medical speak: hmm yes i have no idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: Ritsuka gets hurt. Thankfully, she has two Servants with a thorough understanding of medicine!Oh, wait -- they're from the 19th century, and neither of them are John Snow. Uh-oh. Scratch that "thorough" part.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	FGO Shorts: Second Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nightingale and I have Sanson brainrot lately for some godforsaken reason. I used this as a catalyst to get my hot nurse Berserker to come home, but sadly it failed. :( Still, I liked writing this, and I hope it's fun for y'all too! 
> 
> (also I was tickled that I got this to exactly 800 words, lol)

Ritsuka stared at the back of her hand, blood obfuscating the pattern of her red Command Seals. She tried to clean a gash caused by shrapnel by lapping up excess blood: make it easier to bandage up later.

“ _ **MASTER!**_ ” Nightingale bellowed at her from across the field, swooping in to “care” for her Master as a hawk cares for a field mouse. The nurse forcefully pulled her Master’s hand out of her mouth. Ritsuka winced beneath her fierce stare and the scolding she had rightfully incurred.

“The human mouth is **_full_** of bacteria! This has to be far and above the **_stupidest_** way to sterilize a wound I’ve ever seen.”

Ritsuka tried to find an excuse that would appease the Berserker. It was probably futile, but the alternative... “Ah, y-yeah, I suppose you’re right. Why don’t we go back to Chaldea for some treatment…?”

Nightingale was silent for a moment, still inspecting the wound. “I think we need to **_amputate_**.”

She tried to jerk away, but of course, her grip was like iron. “Ah -- wait -- N-Nightingale --”

Mercifully, Sanson chose that moment to stroll up. He appeared by Nightingale’s side, within her field of vision but still respecting her authority as an experienced nurse. 

“Oh thank God,” Ritsuka said. “Sanson, please -- you have some medical expertise, right!? Can I get a second opinion on this?”

He hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his chin and inspecting the wound.

He was silent for a few moments too long for comfort. “San- Sanson? It’s just a flesh wound, right...?”

“Oh, undoubtedly, it’s an easy enough fix.” Nightingale turned her steely gaze on him, and rather than flinching, the Assassin took this as an invitation to converse with her. “Examine the wound for any foreign bodies, then remove them before sterilizing the area.”

“It would be faster and more effective to simply amputate the hand. Perhaps even the whole arm.” 

“Ah, but the Command Seals. It’s better in the long term to keep them attached to her. Surely we can amputate going forward if necessary.”

Ritsuka sputtered. “ _That’s_ your objection!?”

Nightingale frowned pensively, ignoring her patient’s protest. “We risk further infection by delaying the operation…”

Sanson simply shrugged. “I don’t disagree. However, if infection is a concern, surely we should carry out the operation in a sterile environment? In which case the wound should still be cleaned and dressed en route.”

The Berserker nodded, totally appeased. “Your assessment is acceptable. I will -- compromise, and the patient’s hand will merely be bandaged. You will be responsible for her care while I secure our path to the extraction point.” She turned away from the wound to look at Sanson for the first time. “Are you capable of this? If you fail in your duty of care, the consequences will be **_quite_** severe.”

He nodded. “I’m sure I can keep her from dropping dead, nurse. Difficult as that might be.”

“Hey!” Ritsuka felt the need to stick up for herself, however weakly, and despite Nightingale’s apparent _agreement_. She set off back towards the vanguard, intent on bringing her Master somewhere more suitable for treatment.

There was a moment of silence, and once Nightingale had gone far enough away, Sanson let out a sigh and laughed. “Well. At least she takes her duties seriously, eh?”

Ritsuka also laughed. “Nightingale’s great! I honestly wouldn’t want her any other way… though for a while there, I actually thought you were going to let her amputate.”

“Ha! No, no, that would _definitely_ be overkill. As you say, I certainly respect and appreciate her, but some remedies are too extreme. Truly -- it’s hard to believe that people might actually consider such ‘cures’ effective. Oh,” he paused for a moment, rummaging around the pockets of his trenchcoat, “I don’t have disinfectant, but I may have something a bit better than a handkerchief. Are you in any pain?”

She blinked, temporarily stunned. “Uh -- a little I guess. Thanks!”

Sanson smiled beatifically at her. “Think nothing of it, Master.” 

He pulled out a dark bottle with a label written in elegant French script. “It’s mostly cannabis extract and morphine, but there’s some alcohol in here to make it more palatable.”

“...you know, I think I’m alright.”

“You sure? Oh -- it’s not _rubbing_ alcohol, ha! Perfectly safe to ingest!”

Ritsuka managed to avoid voicing her skepticism, but not from raising her eyebrows. “Thanks, but -- I think I’ll be fine, Sanson.”

“As you will, then.” He replaced the bottle with a metal flask and began to drink from it.

...this time Ritsuka took the opportunity to poke fun. “Don't tell me that has alcohol in it, too?”

“Hmm?” He finished sipping and put up his flask. “No, just distilled water. I'd never drink in the field. It’s important to stay healthy, after all.”

She sighed, utterly defeated. “It certainly is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Paracelsus (and Asclepius in an AU where he's in my Chaldea or where I've met him in the story): they wanted to do WHAT!?


End file.
